Wart Hood
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of Disney 1973 film "Robin Hood". Cast: *Robin Hood - Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Robin Hood Disguised as a Fortune Teller - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Robin Hood Disguised as a Beggar - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Little John - Peter Pan *Little John Disguised as a Fortune Teller - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Little John Disguised as Sir Reginald - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid 1 & 2) *Maid Marian - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Lady Kluck - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Friar Tuck - Sultan (Aladdin) *Prince John - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sir Hiss - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Sheriff of Nottingham - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Captain of the Guards - Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Alan-a-Dale - Chamberlain (The Swan Princess) *Trigger - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Nutsy - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Mother Rabbit - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Skippy Rabbit - Max (Dragon Tales) *Sis Rabbit - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Tagalong Rabbit - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Toby the Turtle - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Otto the Dog - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Father Sexton - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mother Sexton - Penny (The Rescuers) *King Richard - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *fx5.wav *LSwall02.wav *Hum 1.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) *cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects Chapters: #Wart Hood Part 1 - Main Title #Wart Hood Part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Percival C. McLeach #Wart Hood Part 3 - Fortune Tellers/Robbing McLeach #Wart Hood Part 4 - Jasper/Max's Birthday Present #Wart Hood Part 5 - Max meets Alice #Wart Hood Part 6 - Thought Love #Wart Hood Part 7 - Archery Tournament #Wart Hood Part 8 - Arthur/Wart's Been Seized/The Attack #Wart Hood Part 9 - "Love"/"The Phony King of England" #Wart Hood Part 10 - "Not in Nottingham"/At the Sultan's Church #Wart Hood Part 11 - McLeach's Idea about the Sultan/Jasper meets Geppetto #Wart Hood Part 12 - Jailbreak/Wart Gets All The Taxes/The Big Chase #Wart Hood Part 13 - Wart and Alice Get Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally (Reprise)") #Wart Hood Part 14 - Credits/"Love (Reprise)" Trivia *The Tournament Duel and the Church duel will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Robin Hood with Lightsabers Revisited videos. *Wart's lightsabers, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be light blue and green, and since Wart's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Peter Pan's saber staff, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be yellow, and since one blade is yellow on the left and will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, saberhum5.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the other blade is orange and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jasper's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Percival C. McLeach's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be red and will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sarousch's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be black and will have the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sultan's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be green and will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 1.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Movie Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs